rocketrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran
Backstory Originating in Unova, Ran was one of the many Litwick of the Celestial tower. Residing in the tower, disguised as a candle among the graves, Ran would feed upon the souls of unwary passerby. But, simply consuming them was never enough for him. He took pleasure in making them suffer first, in both body and soul. Over time, after numerous battles with trainers, Ran evolved into a Lampent. With his newly grown 'arms', he found that he could torture people in much more creative and efficient ways, whereas up until this point all he could do was burn or curse them. And having arms was nice in general. When Black Mage arrived at the Celestial Tower during his first trip to Unova, he fought and captured Ran. Ran was at first displeased, but upon finding Black Mage was a fairly lenient trainer, and generally allowed him to do whatever he wished, Ran settled into the group nicely. Although he was not unhappy, Ran never really made decisions for himself. The guiding factors for him were always either a sense of duty, or instincts. During the invasion, and the large amounts of death and destruction therein, Ran absorbed a great deal of soul energy. The resulting increase in energy capacity and strength also freed Ran from some previous inhibitions, and made him want to become more independent, to make decisions on his own. To be updated. Maybe. Okay, chances are low. Personality To be updated. Haha, probably not. Abilities as Black Mage's Pokemon Held Item: None Ability: Flash Fire Moveset: *Inferno - Inaccurate, but powerful attack with soul-burning fire. Burns from this attack cannot be resisted if it hits. *Pain Split - Pools current HP of both participants, and splits it evenly. *Shadow Ball - Fires a grenade of ghostly energy at the target. May lower Sp. Defense. *Confuse Ray - Puts the target in a state of confusion, in which it may hurt itself. Abilities as Standalone When acting as a Standalone, Ran can access naturally learned moves from the Lampent movepool, as well as (a maximum of 3 at a time) TM moves, learned special moves, and one Egg move. No more than four different moves may be accessed in one battle, however. Ran has also been enhanced with the soul of a massive ice dragon from north of Johto, granting increased defenses. Egg Move: Haze - Cleansing mist clears stat modifiers from all active combatants. TM Moves: Dream Eater- Steals life force from a sleeping target to heal self. Telekinesis- Target levitates and is immune to ground moves, but cannot evade attacks. Energy Ball - Converts life force of nearby living things, typically plants, into a sphere of destructive power. May lower Sp. Defense. Learned Moves: Abyss - By suppressing the target's soul and turning their awareness inward, the move puts them into a state of sleep/forced trance. (identical to Hypnosis) Fear - 60 bp, Dark Type Special Attack, prevents fleeing. Trick Fire: Sends a tiny flame to act as a mine or trap, floating around until set off. Each flame can be set off for a Will-o-Wisp, Ember, Abyss, Fire Spin, or Hex. This eliminates the flame. Only three can be active at one time, and two or more different moves can not be used at once. Hex can be detonated multiple times at once, but not more than once on a single target. Chill: Cures target of a Burn. Thaw: Cures target of Freeze. Hidden Power Type: Flying Category:Characters Category:Pokémon